Learning Chinese
by TinyHetaloid
Summary: Yao attempts to teach Ivan Chinese and it ultimately leads to something more. Fluffy in first part, lemon in part 2 yaoi RoChu. Can be found on my Deviantart: Guitarrox5138
1. Part 1

RoChu- Learning Chinese

Wang Yao sighed heavily, slumping in his chair a little. Across from him, on the opposite side of the dining room table, was a distraught looking Ivan Braginski, the personification of Russia. Laid out in front of the two were many scattered index cards, with Chinese characters, words and phrases on them. Yao was teaching Ivan how to speak, write and understand Chinese after Ivan begged (forced) him to, under what circumstance, he would never know. And being the good nation of China that he was, he agreed. But after many hours of advanced studying, Ivan just couldn't either pronounce a word correctly or make the written character exactly right. Ivan was getting frustrated with himself for not even getting a single thing correct. He wished that everyone could just speak Russian, to make the world a hell of a lot easier. But NO~ God just had to be a Сука about it and make everyone speak different languages!

China sat up and re-arranged the scattered cards. "Do not worry about it too much, Ivan aru. Perhaps you just need to focus on smaller words and phrases first aru." Ivan sighed, staring at the table. "I suppose if you think that will help me..." China smiled encouragingly at the taller nation, "I'm sure with more practice over time, you will flourish in your Chinese aru. Perhaps even become fluent aru." Ivan perked up, looking at the older nation, "You really believe that, Да?" China beamed, pouring himself some more jasmine tea, "當然 aru."

After a little more studying, and some more explaining on Yao's part, Russia seemed to get the basic meaning of Chinese such as 您好, 是的, and 再見. After just about the whole afternoon, Russia had learned most of the simple Chinese phrases and China couldn't be more proud or surprised at the Russian's determination and fast progress in such a short time. When it started to get dark, China decided it was time to make dinner. While they ate their dinner, Ivan asked Yao a question that almost made him choke on his pork bun.

"Yao... How do you say I love you in Chinese?" After China got his breath back, he asked stuttering and blushing profusely, "W-why do you a-ask, aru?" Ivan looked down, his cheeks turning a faint pink, "I am just curious to know..." "Oh... Well... It's 我愛你 aru." Ivan raised his eyebrow, "Wo ai ni..." It felt so strange to say it. Yao just blushed, "V-very good aru."

Just then, Ivan stood from his chair and walked over to where he had left his coat. In the front right pocket, neatly tucked away, was a sunflower, one he had hidden from Yao when he came over. He quickly walked back over to the dining room, sunflower clutched in his leather gloved hand, behind his back. Ivan the grabbed Yao's hand gently from where it was on the table. Yao flushed, "W-what are you doing, Ivan aru?" Ivan said nothing. He simply kneeled on one knee and pulled the sunflower from behind his back. "Wo ai ni," was all he said, looking straight into Yao's golden eyes.

China's heart began beating faster as he took the beautiful sunflower and stared back into Russia's amethyst orbs. Slowly, he started smiling, a loving and happy smile, as he looked at the Russian man. "...Я люблю тебя, Ivan." Ivan grinned, wrapping his arms around Yao, lifting him up and spinning him around. Yao and Ivan laughed as the taller nation put the smaller down, but didn't let go of his waist. Yao smiled looking up at his Russian, bringing his arms up to Ivan's neck and pulling him closer, the sunflower still in his hand. Ivan brought their lips closer, a breath apart whispering, "My precious China doll... Wo ai ni." And sealed his declaration with a kiss.


	2. Part 2

RoChu- Learning Chinese 2

_Yao smiled looking up at his Russian, bringing his arms up to Ivan's neck and pulling him closer, the sunflower still in his hand. Ivan brought their lips closer, a breath apart whispering, "My precious China doll... Wo ai ni." And sealed his declaration with a kiss._

As the two nations kissed, China couldn't help but think this wasn't a trick or just some scam to make him become one with Russia. 'He actually loves me…' he thought as the kiss deepened. Russia's tongue gently brushed against Yao's lips, asking permission to enter. He complied, opening his mouth to let Ivan's tongue explore his warm, undiscovered cavern. As their tongues battled for dominance, Russia pulled Yao closer to his body; so close, that he could hear their beating hearts in sync. Ivan eventually won the battle and explored more of Yao's mouth, breaking away for air after a few moments. Yao, smiling, broke away from Russia's embrace, and walked towards the bedroom. He turned his head toward the Russian a smirk on his face, and winked at him, motioning to follow.

Russia had to control himself from not leaping on the Asian man, and taking him right there in the hallway. Slowly, Ivan stalked closer to Yao, backing him up, until he hit the back of the bed, falling onto the red silk sheets. Ivan closed and locked the door, then leaned over and whispered in Yao's ear, "Such a naughty little nation you are being, my precious China doll…" Yao started to moan softly as Ivan nibbled from his earlobe to the bottom of his neck, marking him as Russia's. Yao giggled at Ivan's frustration when he reached the top of the bright red traditional jacket, blocking him from the soft, delicate skin underneath, just waiting to be marked and marred by his teeth and tongue. Ivan, in his impatience, ripped off the ruby red buttons holding the soft fabric together and tossed the now ruined shirt on the bamboo flooring. Now that Yao's torso was exposed to the cold air, the skin showed goose bumps and made his nipples pert. Russia leaned over the smaller man, delicately nipping at the sensitive skin of the left nipple, while his large hand trailed over the other one. Yao moaned and arched his back to get more purchase of Ivan's talented tongue and teeth, "Ah….. Mmmm… Ivan…." Russia smiled, loving hearing the mewls and moans of his beloved oriental beauty.

He then started to make his way further down, tugging on Yao's pants and pulling them off with one swift motion. Yao blushed heavily at being almost exposed to his lover, but he knew that Ivan wouldn't hurt him and that he loved him with all of his heart and that made him feel warm and happy on the inside. Ivan slowly tugged off the Hello Kitty underwear that Yao (embarrassingly) had. Russia couldn't believe that this beautiful nation was all his. To him, Yao seemed to glow in the moonlight shining through the window. "Beautiful…" Ivan breathed against Yao's lips as he leaned down to kiss him. Yao wrapped his arms securely around Ivan's neck as they kissed deeply and passionately. While Russia was occupied with China's lips, Yao took the initiative and unzipped Ivan's pants and took down his boxers. Surprised, and slightly aroused, by his lover's actions, he pulled away from Yao and gave him a little smirk. "Impatient, aren't we, my sunflower?" the Russian asked in a teasing tone. Yao giggled, "Maybe…" and helped Russia out of his coat and beloved scarf. Yao had to do a double take when he looked at Ivan. He was well built, and despite people thinking he was bulky underneath that heavy coat, he was basically all muscle only. It was so enticing to see him all flustered as well, noticing that Yao was checking him out. And to think, he was the only one to see him like this.

Ivan leaned down to Yao, whispering, "Lube?" The hot breath of the Russian man, made Yao squirm and moan slightly, "Dresser drawer, on the left… mmm". Ivan leaned over the now panting man, and opened the drawer. Inside was a bottle of peony scented lotion that the Russian couldn't help but chuckle slightly at. Peony blossoms were Yao's favorite flower and he always seemed to smell like them. Pouring some of the silky lotion on his warm hands, he gently lifted Yao's creamy, smooth legs up on his shoulders. Yao squeezed his eyes shut in fear and anticipation, for he knew what was to come next.

Ivan noticed his discomfort, and smiled sweetly. Bending down to China's ear, he whispered, "Just relax, my little peony flower… it will not hurt after a while." Yao trusting him wholeheartedly kissed Ivan's pink lips softly. Slowly, Ivan inserted one finger into Yao's hole. It hurt a bit, but none the less, Yao moaned softly in pleasure. Ivan smiled, adding a second finger in gently after. This one hurt a bit more, but Yao ignored the pain and focused on the pleasure. Yet when the third finger entered, Yao hissed in pain. Ivan stopped moving his fingers, and leaned down to Yao's ear, kissing it softly, "I told you it would hurt, but just relax…" Slowly, the pain faded completely once Ivan started moving his fingers again, which left Yao in a state of absolute pleasure. "Ah… Faster, Ivan…. Please…" Yao moaned softly. Ivan once again smiled and pushed in and out a bit more before taking them out all the way. Yao whimpered from the loss of heat and friction, but he knew that something bigger and better was coming his way very soon.

Ivan carefully lined himself up with Yao's entrance, "Are you ready, my sunflower? I don't want to hurt you…" Yao turned his head to face the Russian, his cheeks rosy and his ebony hair sticking to his forehead slightly from sweat, "It's almost never painless, but I'll be fine, my love… I trust you with all my heart." He gave the Russian man a kiss and a small smile. Ivan smiled back and slowly entered his sunflower. It hurt… It hurt so badly, Yao couldn't help but tear up a bit, but he knew it would get better and relaxed as best as he could. Once Ivan was to the hilt, he was panting. China was so tight and hot! And he was so damn aroused! But he had to wait for Yao to be comfortable. He had no intention of hurting his precious china doll. "Just say…when it's okay…to move…" Russia even had trouble saying complete sentences because of his panting. After a few minutes, Yao felt like he was accustomed to the feeling of Russia inside him and whispered, "Move, aru…Please Ivan…" That was all Ivan needed to hear as he pulled out almost all the way, before slamming back into his love. Yao screamed in pleasure as he felt Russia hit something deep inside him. Russia smiled at the fact that he had found Yao's "special spot". He angled his thrusts to keep hitting that one spot, making Yao scream and moan in bliss.

"AHHH! IVAN!" Yao screamed as Ivan hit his one spot faster and harder. Ivan had sweat dripping from his forehead as he pounded into Yao's tight entrance. Yao felt as though he would break from pure pleasure. They were just about to reach their limits, both men panting, moaning, screaming and sweating. Ivan hit that one spot once more, making Yao's eyes shoot open and made his head toss back against the headboard as he came, screaming Ivan's name. Russia made a few quick, hard thrusts inside Yao before he too came with a cry of China's name. The two lovers lay panting on China's bed, their chests sticky and covered in cum and sweat, but the two couldn't care less. Yao cuddled up to Russia, as the taller nation wrapped his strong arms around Yao's waist, one hand stroking his soft hair as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear in his native tongue. Even though Yao couldn't understand most of it, he knew that Ivan was telling and showing him just how much he loved him. After a while of cuddling, Yao was gently lulled to sleep by the knowledge of Russia's intense love and affection for him. And he knew that was something that would never change.


End file.
